In your avalanche
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris wakes Adam up in the morning by playing a song for him. super presh, cavity inducing, domestic!kradam.


**In your Avalanche**

Adam woke up, drifting back into conciousness, slowly. His head buried in his pillow and his body surrounded by a white puffy goosedown comforter, smooth on his bare skin. He kept his eyes closed as the faint sound of a guitar being strummed made it's way into his ears.

"Goodmorning."

The freckles eyelids flickered opened drowsily bringing his husband into focus, a small close-mouth smile crept across his face. _What is this?_ Kris sat on the edge of the bed, not any less than two feet from his waking lover. His guitar in his lap, he strummed a low melody, new and beautiful.

"'Morning," Adam leaned his head back on the pillow to look up at his husband easier.

They stared at each other for a full minute without speaking a word as Kris continued to strum. The sunlight streamed in through the opened window and cast their faces with a gorgeous morning glow.

"I've been practicing something for you," Kris looked down at his guitar changing his finger placement and leaving them still when he found the correct chord. "Would you like to hear it?"

Adam's eyes smiled for him, his mouth only lifting a fraction. He nodded slowly keeping his eyes on his lover's face.

Kris took one last look at his husband's face before closing his eyes, beginning to strum and sing.

_I feel alive beside you_

_And all at once I am whole again_

_We fall into each other_

_Your atmosphere is all i'm breathing in_

_And in this rush we are crushed_

Adam shook his head minutely staring up at Kris hearing his angel-like voice and watching him so into the song, knowing that he was singing to him. _What did I do to deserve him?_

_Carry me down rolling in your arms_

_'cause i can't remember ever falling this hard_

_Tell me tonight all that we have been_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside my head?_

_Crashing down crashing down_

_In your avalanche_

_In your avalanche_

Kris opened his eyes to smile down at his lover before closing his eyes once again and continuing. Adam continued watching and listening in awe.

_These scars we wear remind us_

_The more we change the more we're all the same_

_Swept up in this emotion_

_We've fumbled through and made the same mistakes_

_'cause we are led to the edge_

Adam listened to every word coming out of his lover's mouth. The lyrics were so gorgeous and it matched their story, all they have been through together. Even if Kris had not written the song himself, Adam knew that it meant just as much as if he had. _How am I this lucky?_

_Carry me down rolling in your arms_

_'cause i can't remember ever falling this hard_

_Tell me tonight all that we have been_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside my head?_

_Crashing down crashing down in your avalanche_

_Crashing down crashing down_

Kris opened his eyes and stared deeply into Adam's as he sang the bridge.

_Carry me down rolling in your arms_

_'cause i can't remember ever falling this hard_

_Tell me tonight all that we have been_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside my head?_

_Carry me down rolling in your arms_

_'cause i can't remember ever falling this hard_

Kris' voice broke as he let out a small sob. He kept his eyes closed, his head falling forward. He took a few seconds pause to wipe away his tears before managing to continue the song.

_Tell me tonight all that we have been_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside our heads?_

_Crashing down crashing down_

_Was it nothing more than noise inside our heads?_

_Crashing down crashing down_

Kris opened his eyes to look down into the eyes of his lover, his soulmate, his partner in life, his Adam. He sang the last few lines almost at a whisper.

_I feel alive beside you_

_And all at once I am whole again_

They stayed silent and still for a few seconds, taking in each other's love before Kris lifted the guitar from his lap to prop it up against the wall blindly, not taking his eyes off Adam for a second. He cupped his husband's face in both of his hands, feeling the salty moisture of tears on his fingertips, he leaned down and forward to embrace Adam in a kiss that they both wished could last forever.

But as their kiss broke loose a full minute later, Kris leaned so that their forheads were touching, both sets of eyes closed, feeling the unconditional and forever kind of love course through their bodies and souls. "Happy Anniversary, baby," he whispered.

Based on 'Avalanche' by David Cook

(go listen to it on youtube)


End file.
